In general, network topology information for a network may be used for various purposes, such as managing the network, managing services offered via the network, controlling the operation of network-aware applications provided via the network (e.g., content delivery networks (CDNs), cloud computing solutions, or other applications that typically require insight into the underlying network topology), or the like. Various applications may make use of network topology information for such purposes; however, in many cases, it may be necessary or desirable to make only a portion of the available network topology information available to the application. For example, the network operator of the network may have an interest in preventing certain portions of the topology information from being made available to the applications (e.g., in order to protect proprietary information, for security purposes, or the like), the applications may require only certain portions of the available network topology information, or the amount of available network topology information may simply be too large (e.g., to be handled by clients of the application, to be useful to users of the application, or the like). Accordingly, various network topology exposure capabilities have been developed for use in controlling the portions of the network topology of a network that are exposed to applications. In many cases, network topology exposure capabilities may control portions of the network topology that are exposed to applications by abstracting portions of the network topology information in a manner that preserves relevant portions of the network topology information while also eliminating portions of the network topology information that it may be necessary or desirable to remove. An example of one such widely used network topology exposure capability is the Application-Layer Traffic Optimization (ALTO) protocol developed by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). For example, a network operator can provide one or more ALTO servers having one or more views of the network which may be exposed to ALTO clients of applications. The ALTO servers may support various services, such as providing one or more network maps, one or more cost maps, one or more ranking services, and so forth. Disadvantageously, however, existing versions of the ALTO protocol as well as other network topology exposure capabilities do not support policy enforcement in conjunction with abstraction of network topology information.